


Want You to Want Me

by Project_Icarus



Series: Devil May Cry Oneshots & PWP [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: “Thanks for the help.”“Don’t mention it.” His voice is low and intimate, and his tongue peeks out and wets his lips. He’s looking straight into her eyes.If she drew up on her tiptoes and kissed him, what would happen? She’s not dumb; it would make things unbearable, and she’d have to leave out of sheer awkwardness, but what if—?She’s saved from wondering. He ducks his head and kisses her.





	Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Kyrie has been relegated to Nero's sister. It's just easier this way.

She stands at the sink in Kyrie’s kitchen, washing the dinner dishes. It’s the least she can do after the amazing meal Nero’s sister cooked for them all. She finishes scrubbing a plate and frowns. She’s run out of space on the draining rack.

“Want some help?” It’s Nero, appearing at her side with a dishcloth.

She jumps, her senses on fire at the proximity of him. She covers it with a cough. “Yes, please.”

He takes the plate from her in his left hand. He’s wearing another ‘well-functioning’ arm on the right, this one less flashy than the others, and he sees her looking. “I, uh, lost my arm a while back.”

She swallows. Would it be ruder to look away now or to keep staring? “Oh. How did it happen?”

He’s quiet, drying the plate and putting it away in a cupboard by her head, giving her plenty of time to regret asking.

“I don’t really remember much,” he says, rolling his shoulder. “Some guy in a robe attacked me. He cut it off.”

Her stomach clenches. What kind of answer had she been expecting? “That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, it sucked.” He hasn’t moved after putting the plate away, and he’s so close to her. He has faint freckles across his nose and his lips are the most delicate pink she’s ever seen.

Quick, say something! Don’t just stare at his mouth like a freak. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

He scratches the back of his neck. “Thanks, I guess.”

She turns back to the sink, cringing, her cheeks flushed. Isn’t she too old to be crushing this hard? They fall silent and settle into a rhythm. He dries the dishes as she passes them to him and when they are done her fingers are wrinkled.

“Thanks for the help.” She wipes her hands on the cloth he’s still holding.

“Don’t mention it.” His voice is low and intimate, and his tongue peeks out and wets his lips. He’s looking straight into her eyes. Has he always been so tall?

If she drew up on her tiptoes and kissed him, what would happen? She’s not dumb; it would make things unbearable, and she’d have to leave out of sheer awkwardness, but what if—?

She’s saved from wondering. He ducks his head and kisses her. She freezes. It’s over in an instant, and she blinks at him as he pulls away.

“Sorry, I guess I read that wrong.” He steps back, and it aches to be apart from him.

“What? No, I just—”

“Man, I can’t believe I fucked that up.”

“You didn’t—” She can’t help but laugh at how pink his ears have gone.

“What? Do you really have to laugh at me right now?”

She grabs the front of his t-shirt and pulls him down to her level for a real kiss. He doesn’t resist, and their mouths come together hard, just avoiding a collision of teeth. Is this happening? The quickening of her heart when he nibbles her bottom lip is real, all right.

His hands settle around her waist and hers fist his shirt, holding onto him as if he’ll run away if she doesn’t. His lips are as soft as they look, which she knows because she’s _looked._ It’s like he’s kissing away all the awkward words shared between them and paving the way for something new and exciting with his tongue, and she never wants this moment to end. He holds her tight and kisses her there in the kitchen until they are interrupted.

“Oh!” Kyrie stands in the doorway, her cheeks pinched pink.

The two of them jump apart, stammering for an explanation under his sister’s knowing gaze.

“C’mon.” He grabs her hand and drags her through the kitchen, past Kyrie. Around the corner he pushes a door open and leads her inside.

She can’t help but giggle at the thrill of it all, before tonight she never knew he had this side to him, he’s always been so cocksure and mouthy.

She’s in his bedroom. He collects graphic novels judging by the bookcase under the window, and the sheets on his bed are navy blue. His bed. She’s antsy just looking at it, so she steps further into the room, glancing anywhere but. Papers cover his desk, and a funky pencil sketch of a lizard demon sits on top of the pile.

“This is great. I didn’t know you could draw.”

He closes the door behind them and shrugs. “Yeah, thanks.”

Right, talking smack to demons and arguing back and forth with Nico? He excels. Taking a girl back to his room and saying nice things to her? She’d guess it’s not his strong suit. Who cares? He’s much better at kissing, anyway.

She looks up at him through her lashes. “Will you kiss me again?”

“All right.” His palm is warm against her cheek and his lips meet hers.

It begins so chaste and sweet it makes her sigh into him, and the sound snaps something between them. She throws her arms around his neck and his hands tangle in her hair, holding her in place so he can kiss her just how he wants to. He opens his mouth and then his tongue is hot and slick against her own. Her head swims. She’ll never get enough of this.

He pulls back and looks into her eyes. “I’ve met you like five times.”

“Yeah.” She runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. His lips are so kissed-red, she hopes hers are too.

“And you’re okay with this?”

She kisses his jaw. “I’m okay with enjoying ourselves after we saved those people today. Aren’t you?”

He swallows. “Yeah, I am.”

She pushes his t-shirt up and he pulls it over his head. He affords her shirt the same treatment and then her bra as she unbuckles his belt. He wants her too? She’d be a fool to let this chance slip through her fingers.

He grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her hard, igniting pangs of lust in her belly. She shoves his pants and boxers out of the way and grips his cock in her fist. He’s hard.

 _“Fuck.”_ He looks down at her hand on him. “You’re not shy, are you?”

“Should I be?” She jerks his cock. “Would you prefer that?”

“No. No, this is—” He groans. “Don’t stop.”

She presses open-mouthed kisses to his neck and keeps stroking him. His hands rub down her back, around her sides, and he palms her breasts. His metal hand is cool and strange on her skin.

“Sorry about this thing,” he says. “I guess I could take it off…”

“It’s fine.” She lets go of his cock to hold her hands over both of his, pressing them to her chest. “Don’t be stupid.”

He grins. “Okay then.” He kisses her again quickly before pushing her backwards onto the bed.

He drags her jeans from her hips and down her legs, and her panties come off too. He takes his pants off the rest of the way and climbs over her on the bed. Her heart thumps against her ribs as he fits himself against her, his skin hot on hers. He drops his face into her chest, kissing her breasts and tracing circles around one of her nipples with his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth. She wriggles under his touch, more aroused than she can remember ever being.

“Are we really going to fuck?” she says, breathless.

He releases her nipple with a _pop._ “Do you want to?”

“Do you?” She can’t be the only one. He needs to say it.

He chuckles, warm and low. “Isn’t it obvious?” He angles his hips and his heavy erection pokes her inner thigh.

“I want you to tell me. Please.”

“All right.” He kisses her again, rolling his hips into her and groaning. “I really want to fuck you. Can I?”

She tingles all over with goosebumps and wraps her legs around him, pulling him in for another kiss. His tongue flicks against hers and she responds in kind. When they come apart, she’s panting. “God, yes.”

He reaches over her to his bedside table, rooting around in the drawer until he finds a condom. He rips it open and smooths it onto his cock, before using a hand to align himself and pushing his hips forward. His cock is thick, and it stretches her open. She moans.

He shushes her and peppers kisses along her cheeks and forehead. “Shit, you feel great, but we’ve got to be quiet.”

Fuck, Kyrie. Of course. But he doesn’t make it easy for her, when he pumps his hips and starts fucking her in earnest. She bites her lip and clutches the pillow beneath her with both hands. It takes everything she has not to cry out, the unrelenting roll of his hips shoving his cock into her g-spot on every single thrust.

He has her by the waist, pulling her to meet him in each drive of his cock, spearing her on the length of him. Sweat drips down the side of his face and his eyes screw shut. He’s so hot it’s unbelievable.

He lowers his head, hunkering down to pound into her, the muscles in his shoulders flexing from the strain. She sneaks a hand between them and rubs her clit. Another minute of this and she’ll come.

“God, you just got so tight.” His breathing is heavy and hot over her. “You’re gonna make me come.”

She gasps, her fingers moving faster. How is she going to stay silent?

“Oh, fuck.” He snaps his hips a few more times, breaking his own rule and moaning aloud. He kisses her sloppily to keep his mouth occupied and comes with his cock deep inside her.

She holds her breath, rubbing herself to a silent orgasm as he kisses her through it. She clings to him and the two of them come down together.

“You’re fucking amazing.” His cocky grin is back.

“So are you.” She smiles, blissed out.

He pulls out and disposes of the condom, before folding her up in his arms. “You can stay in here tonight. If you want to, I mean.”

“Do you want me to?”

He snorts. “Yes. Jeez.”

“Okay then, I will.”


End file.
